The Destiny
by Amaliah Black
Summary: Di balik topeng tanpa ekspresi milik sosok superior, Sesshomaru, ternyata ada ribuan gejolak yang tak hentinya merundung batinnya.


Ohayou, minna~ ini fic pertama saya di situs ini, jadi maap kalo masih abalabal ^_^

**Warning: Gajelas, typo, de el el**

**Disclaimer:**

Inuyasha, ini punya Takahashi Rumiko-sensei.

Cerita ini murni karangan saya ^^

**Rate: **T+

Happy reading

**RnR**

**Don't like, don't read**

Ia memejamkan sepasang kelopak matanya yang berhias polesan warna magenta itu. Tubuhnya bersandar pada sebuah pohon besar yang melindunginya dari serangan terik matahari. Meskipun sesungguhnya, ia sama sekali tidak butuh dilindungi. Pikirannya kembali menjelajah jauh. Siluet tubuh yang lebih kecil dari dirinya. Namun mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri. Surai perak yang menjuntai menutupi punggungnya. Pupil emas yang sangat familiar baginya. Haori merah dan bau darah setengah siluman yang sangat menjijikkan, kini sudah berdiri di tengah kegelapan pejaman matanya. Sosok itu mencengkeram sebatang ranting di sampingnya sesaat benaknya terasa berdenyut memikirkan sosok lain yang seharusnya sudah ia bunuh semenjak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Yang seharusnya sudah mati tak bersisa.

Ya mati.

Sebuah sulutan api seakan terasa panasnya hingga ke ulu hati. Lidah merah yang kerap menggelora di balik ekspresi wajahnya yang selalu terlihat sama. Ayah yang begitu dihormatinya, harus mati hanya demi menyelamatkan makhluk fana dan setengah siluman itu. Harus mati mengorbankan seluruh kekuatan dan ketangguhannya hanya untuk melindungi seorang manusia hina dan nista. Manusia.

Ia lantas tersenyum dalam ribuan pikiran-pikirannya. Ia tersenyum dingin, memikirkan bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak membutuhkan apa-apa lagi. Ia sudah kuat. Tidak lagi menginginkan pedang keparat yang sempat menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Yang menolaknya begitu keji dan lebih memilih ikut bersama si setengah siluman brengsek itu. Tidak lagi. Dia sudah tak menginginkan apa-apa lagi. Hanya saja, sebuah gejolak batin yang aneh seringkali hinggap ketika ia memejamkan matanya. Kenapa ia tidak membunuh setengah siluman bajingan itu saja? Kenapa?

Ya, kenapa?

Di saat ia seharusnya sudah mengiris tubuh _hanyou_ itu hingga menjadi serpihan sampah tak berguna, ia malah memutar langkah. Meninggalkan setengah siluman itu hidup-hidup. Ketika ujung mata pedang sudah terhunus tepat di leher makhluk menyebalkan itu, ia malah kembali mengangkat bilah panjang ini dan berlalu begitu saja. Lagi-lagi meninggalkan makhluk itu dengan nyawa yang masih mengisi raganya. Ketika kesempatan untuk menghancurkan hanyou itu sudah berada di genggamannya, ia tidak pernah menggunakannya. Kenapa ia tidak membunuhnya? Mengikat lehernya dengan cakar beracunnya hingga mati. Kenapa ia tidak melakukannya?

Padahal, berulangkali makhluk kecil itu hampir melenyapkan nyawanya. Menghilangkan lengan kirinya. Merusak harga diri dan citranya sebagai Penguasa Wilayah Barat. Berulangkali setengah siluman itu mengejeknya. Mendengus dengan angkuh di hadapannya. Makhluk kecil kurang ajar itu kerap menjegalnya dengan jurus-jurus remeh yang sangat mudah dikuasainya. Kenapa ia selalu kalah? Kenapa ia tidak pernah membalas semuanya? Mencabik-cabiknya, mematahkan lehernya, membinasakannya untuk membayar seluruh harga mati yang sudah ia terima dari setengah siluman itu.

Apa karena setengah siluman itu adalah adiknya?

Hah. _Adik._

Peduli apa dengan status itu. Status yang sangat ia benci dan acap kali membuatnya murka. Ia benci harus memiliki seorang saudara hina seperti setengah siluman itu. Dan ia sangat murka karena ia malah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi kakak dari makhluk sialan itu sendiri.

Sosok itu tertawa sinis. Angin kecil berdesir ke arahnya membuat mokomoko dan rambut panjangnya yang berkilau perak cemerlang menyibak ke samping. Ia masih mengatup kedua matanya. Membiarkan dirinya berada di tengah kegelapan yang pekat. Lagi-lagi sosok setengah siluman yang ingin sekali ia musnahkan itu kembali timbul dalam memorinya.  
Inuyasha.

Brengsek. Bocah itu seakan benar-benar membanjiri pikirannya. Dadanya terasa seperti dihimpit. Ia benci dengan gejolak perasaan yang muak dan menjijikkan ini. Ia benci. Sangat benci.

_"Sesshomaru, aku tahu kau tidak membutuhkan bantuanku. Tapi, aku tidak ingin melihatmu mati dengan cara seperti ini_!"

Kalimat sialan itu. Kalimat yang terlontar sesaat Magatsuhi, siluman Shikon no Tama brengsek sekutu Naraku membelitnya dengan sulur-sulur menjijikkan itu. Ketika dirinya mulai terpojok, ketika kekuatan siluman anjing seutuhnya tetap tak mempan untuk melibas rivalnya. Ketika lengan satu-satunya yang ia miliki terluka. Ketika tak ada lagi yang bisa ia perbuat, setengah siluman itu datang untuknya dengan menghunuskan bilah pedang yang dulunya sangat ia inginkan. Seolah hendak membunuh setan keparat si Magatsuhi jahannam, dan menyelamatkan sosok yang sepatutnya juga ia benci. Sekuat tenaga ia mencabik-cabik sulur yang membelit lalu menyelimuti tubuh Sesshomaru. Meski semua tahu, itu hanya sia-sia.

Hingga pada akhirnya, entah kekuatan darimana. Sosok superior, sang Sesshomaru, berhasil melepaskan diri dari belenggu setan jahannam itu. Membuatnya dan yang lainnya sempat terheran-heran, ketika lengan kiri yang dilenyapkan oleh setengah siluman itu kembali ada. Bersama pedang lain. Pedang yang lebih kuat. Jauh lebih kuat!

Dan seharusnya, dengan kekuatan yang semakin bertambah ia sudah mampu untuk membunuh setengah siluman itu. Ia sudah bisa memusnahkan hanyou itu. Menebas tubuh setengah siluman sialan itu dengan sekali ayunan menggunakan pedang barunya. Tapi, tidak. Ia tidak melakukannya.

Ia malah menolong setengah siluman itu dari kekuatan jahat yang membelenggu jiwanya. Ia malah membantu teman-teman setengah siluman itu, bahkan seorang gadis fana yang begitu merepotkan yang sepertinya mencintai si hanyou dari ancaman kematian yang sengaja dimanipulasi oleh setengah siluman pecundang lainnya, Naraku.

Ia seharusnya tertawa puas. Terbang pergi entah kemana, kemudian membunuh Naraku sendirian. Tanpa harus mempedulikan adik setengah siluman itu dan manusia-manusia lainnya. Lalu kenapa ia tetap bersikukuh mengubah haluan, dan membantu mereka? Kenapa?

Apa karena dia lemah?

Tidak. Ia dilahirkan karena ia kuat. Karena ia mampu menguasai segalanya.

Lalu kenapa?

Kenapa ia malah begitu perduli dan tidak pernah lagi mencoba untuk mengahancurkan manusia-manusia dan setengah siluman yang menghalangi jalannya? Bahkan kenapa ia malah bersedia dikuntit oleh seorang anak manusia yang tak bisa apa-apa? Kenapa ia terus melindungi bocah tak berguna itu? Bocah yang suatu saat pasti mati.

Apakah sesuatu tengah mengubah prinsipnya? Prinsip yang menentang dan menolak darah manusia untuk terus berkeliaran di sekelilingnya. Apa yang membuatnya jadi berubah?

_"Apakah kau benar-benar menginginkan kekuatan, Anakku?"_

Matanya sontak membuka. Melebar. Pikirannya terpaut pada kata-kata terakhir mendiang sang ayah, sebelum beliau mati karena luka dan pertarungan menyelamatkan manusia dan setengah siluman itu.

_"Apakah kau memiliki seseorang untuk dilindungi?"_

Dan ia ingat pertanyaan itu. Kala itu, ia menjawab: tidak ada. Ia, Sesshomaru, tidak berminat untuk melindungi apapun. Kemudian ayahnya pergi begitu saja dan hal itu betul-betul membuatnya kecewa.

TAPI. Satu hal yang ia sadari dari pertanyaan ayahnya itu. Seseorang untuk dilindungi.

Ya, ia punya sekarang. Ada orang lain yang diam-diam membutuhkan perlindungannya. Bocah kecil itu, Rin. Jaken, siluman kecil yang berisik. Dan... setengah siluman itu lagi. Adiknya sendiri. Adik, yang juga dialiri darah sosok siluman terkuat yang berkuasa, yang mencintai manusia. Sama seperti dirinya.

Ia menghela nafas. Tersenyum datar.

Jadi itu jawabannya. Jawaban, kenapa ia tidak pernah membunuh setengah siluman sialan itu. Kenapa ia tidak lagi berusaha melenyapkan si hanyou itu.

Karena ia ditakdirkan untuk melindunginya. Menjaganya. Bukan membunuhnya. Bukan untuk menghancurkannya.

Ia mendesah lagi. Menghilangkan seluruh beban yang mengisi segenap relung dadanya yang terasa makin sempit. Yang terasa tanpa ruang. Berkali-kali ia menarik nafas panjang, lalu mendesis:

"Brengsek kau, Inuyasha."

-END-

**Gimana? ^^**

**Saya sebagai newbie wajib menerima review dong yaaaa *digeplak***


End file.
